Drain and overflow devices must be mounted on bathtubs having overflows at different heights. In the drain device known from Swiss Patent No. 549,701, an overflow pipe which is telescopically extendible is provided for this purpose. However, such an overflow pipe has only limited adaptation to bathtubs with unusual slopes. A further disadvantage with prior art devices of this type is the twisting of the Bowden cable during operation, which causes imprecise positioning.